paranormal_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Vengeance of the Djinn Orbs
Rosemary Ellen Guiley and Philip J. Imbrogno received a letter several years ago from a woman who had grown up in Turkey. She told a harrowing story about the time when her husband and quite a few of his friends had decided to contact the djinn as something fun to pass the time. They didn’t believe that the djinn actually existed at this point, and so was just wanting to do something to mess around. They went about this by seeking out a man who was apparently capable of calling to the djinn - it would, predictably, end very badly... Orbduction! One of the husband's friends had a friend who was quite religious and lived off in a nearby mountain village. This took place sometime in the late nineties on a summer evening in Istanbul - and the group of partygoers decided to visit the supposed djinn summoner. Apparently some pre-Islamic Arabic rituals exist which can be used alongside readings from the Quran to achieve contact with the djinn and bring them into our plane of reality. The man was reluctant to use his abilities to summon the nebulous spirits forth from whatever bizarre realm they had originally emanated from, but ultimately the others - none of which really believed that the djinn were real - were eventually able to persuade him to perform the rite. The man started chanting Islamic prayers, reading out the incantations from the Quran for several dramatic minutes before the windows were suddenly blown open by an invisible force and three 'glowing orbs' flew into the room. The orbs shone so dazzlingly bright that the men had to shield their eyes against the solar glare. These odd light-forms were also able to easily phase back and forth through the glass window panes. These alleged djinn were apparently very angry that they had been interrupted by the summoning, and requested to know why the man had done so. It is unclear if they actually spoke or if this communication was telepathic and only between the djinn and the summoner. The men (plural in the source article, thus suggesting that it was possible that the djinn had actually spoken) had no idea what to say to this - and so the entities only got angrier. The house's lights started flickering on and off, and loud banging noises could be heard on the walls and door. The carnage briefly seemed to subside when the djinn left the scene - allowing the terrified men to regain their composure. However, they hadn't realised that the one of the men had vanished during the commotion. Perhaps in denial, the other men concluded that he must've simply been frightened by the admittedly-horrifying manifestation and had chosen to run somewhere and hide there. His fellows looked everywhere but were completely unable to find him. Hours later, the solemn party heard someone crying out from their balcony. When they got there to investigate, they discovered the formerly-missing man in the foetal position, dripping with sweat and hysterical with fear. He told them that the djinn had stolen him away to their world as punishment for the unnecessary summoning. He said that the djinn's world was a terrible place and that he was so utterly traumatised by the experience that he wouldn’t say anything more about it. Suffice to say, all members of the party now believe that the djinn are definitively real, and want nothing to do with them ever again. Notes on the Nature of the Djinn It is of course interesting to note that this event would've been filed as being extraterrestrial or perhaps even demonic activity if it had occurred in a different cultural region - but seeing as it occurred in an Islamic region, it was described as being a manifestation of the djinn. Perhaps the same can be said for the aforementioned demons and extraterrestrials - what they appear as just depends on who is seeing them and what their beliefs are. It is no more correct to call these entities aliens than djinn or faeries, in my opinion. Source 'The Vengeful Djinn' by Rosemary Ellen Guiley and Philip J. Imbrogno Category:Case Files Category:Orbs Category:Djinn Category:Turkey Category:Abduction Category:Contactee Category:Summoning Category:Poltergeist Activity